Cut
by LilBlackBird
Summary: Raven cutting herself, and the team wants to know why. BBRae pairing, Star isnt in this alot. ONE-SHOT WARNING: THIS STORY IS AS FLUFFY AS A GIANT MARSHMALLOW EATING BUNNY! R&R please! P.S. I suck at summaries. Rated T for swearing.


**(With Raven)**

"Ready… set…" _Slice._

"Ready… set…" _Slice._

"Ready… set…" _SLICE!_

"Ready… set…" _SLIIIIIIIIICEEE!_

The small blade dragged up the empathy's arm, leaving long gashes in her skin. She wouldn't dare slice her legs, because they were bare. But she did cut up her arms, making sure no one heard or saw. She never healed her arms, considering how many times she would have to do it. There was a cut from every insult she ever received. Every rude word, every snide comment, and every dirty look. This was how she took out her emotions, since she can't cry or scream without blowing something up or hurting someone.

She watched as the blood dripped down her arm, staining the white towel she had purposely set under herself. She watched as her tears mixed with her blood on the towel. She watched as she let go of her emotions, her way. The blood finally dried and stuck to her arms, creating long black marks that she would have to get rid of.

**(With Beastboy) **

_Sniff. Sniff._

_Hmmm… _Beastboy thought. _Why does it smell like blood, metal, and tears? _He got up, following the smell. He shifted into a bloodhound, so the scent would be stronger. He followed it all around the tower, 'til he came to a stop in front of a thick steel door. Shifter back to his human form, he saw that the door had the name RAVEN on it. He knocked.

"Ummm… Rae? Are you OK in there?" Beastboy asked timidly.

"I'm fine." She said, pulling her door open so he could only see half her face.

"No you're not." He said, looking her dead in the eye.

"What makes you say that?" She asked him.

He pointed to his nose. "I'm an animal. I can smell the blood." He said. She tensed visibly.

"There's nothing wrong." She said, reaching up to close the door. When she did this, Beastboy saw a short blackish-red strip on her arm. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm where he could see it. With his free hand, he rolled up her sleeve, revealing the scars and scratches beneath.

"Nothing right?" He said sarcastically. Just then, the alarm went off.

"We don't have time for this." She snapped, snatching her arm back and rolling her sleeve down. "We have a city to save." Then she walked off towards the common room. He followed, determined not to let her forget about this.

**(With Both)**

"It's the Hive." Robin said.

"This should be easy since they don't have Jinx anymore." Beastboy said.

"True, but let's not under estimate them, just in case." Robin said, they nodded. Once they arrived at the bank –what a surprise– Robin did his infamous battle cry "Titans, GO!" They broke off into fighting airs, Robin and Billy Numerous, Raven and Kyd Wykkyd, Beastboy and Seemore, Starfire and Mammoth, and Cyborg and Gizmo. Everybody took down their opponents easily, save for Beastboy. Seemore had gotten a newer and stronger laser eye, giving Beastboy a few scrapes, bruises, and cuts. One so severe he was rushed to the med-bay of the tower.

"Hang in there B." Cyborg said to his green friend as he lay on the medical bed. "Raven, do you think you can heal him?"

"Yes." She said, walking over to the bed. She held her hand over his injury –in his stomach– and let her hands glow blue to heal him. She tried to ignore the pain growing in the gashes on her arms –whenever she heals someone and has her own pain; hers gets worse– until she feels the blood flowing out of her arms like a river, and onto the bed.

"Where is that coming from?" Cyborg asked, looking at the blood. "It doesn't seem like it's coming from Beastboy, it's not even his blood type… it's yours." He said, looking at Raven. Once she finished healing Beastboy, she practically ran from the med-bay to her room, leaving a literal blood trail behind. Cyborg pressed a button on his arm, lighting up his communicator screen.

"Cyborg calling Robin." He said.

"Robin speaking, what do you need Cy?" Robin replied.

"It's Raven." The tin man said.

"What about her? Is she still there? Is she OK?" He asked all these questions in leader mode.

"I don't know anymore Rob. She looked fine, but when she healed BB she started bleeding like crazy."

"I'm on my way." When he hung up, Cyborg walked to the common room, pacing as he waited for Robin.

"Why is there so much blood on the ground?" Robin said as he walked in.

"It's Raven's." Cyborg said.

"Raven!" Robin called, running towards her room. When he got there he started banging on the door.

**(With Raven)**

"Go away!" Raven snapped, trying to clean up her blood.

"Not until you open the door!" Robin called back.

"No!" She yelled. Suddenly her door was busted down and Robin ran in, seeing the scars on Raven's arms.

"What is going on?" He said.

"Nothing." She snapped again.

He grabbed one of her arms. "_That_ doesn't look like nothing." Robin snapped at her. "I thought you trusted us! I thought we were your friends." He went from angry to confused and hurt. "Why?" He asked simply.

"I can't tell you." She said, looking down.

"Then I can't let you fight. Come with us." He started walking out of the room, followed by Cyborg and a very reluctant Raven.

"Where are we going?" She asked sourly.

"The safe room." Cyborg answered.

"Fine." Soon they arrived at the safe room and they locked Raven in.

"You know where we'll be."

**(With Beastboy)**

The green changeling slowly woke up, feeling better than he did when he first got hit. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind, something important that he just couldn't remember. _Hmmm… _He thought. _I think it had something to do with Raven... OH! _He thought as he remembered what he needed to know. _Now I just gotta find Raven. _He jumped up off the med-bay bed and started running towards her room.

"Oh Raaaaaavveeeeeeen!" He called in a sing-song voice. When he got to her room he stopped and stared at the room. The door was broken down, the lace was a mess, and there was blood on the floor. "Raven? Raven!" he called. "Robin!" He said as he left the room in a sprint, headed for the training room.

"Yes?" Robin asked as he attacked the punching bag.

"What happened in Raven's room?" Beastboy asked.

"It was nothing really, but she's in the safe room. We can't get her to tell us why she cuts herself, so we put her in there." Robin responded with a shrug.

"Kinda like an interrogation." Beastboy said, it was a stated fact, not a question. Robin nodded, and then stared at Beastboy for a while, finally he had enough. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I think you could help." Robin responded, taping his chin.

"Help how?" Beastboy asked.

"Raven always seems to open up to you; she tells you more than she tells anyone else. So I was thinking maybe if we put you in there she might tell."

"I'll try." Beastboy said as he turned towards the safe room.

**(With Raven)**

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_" The Empath chanted."_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metr–_"

"Hey Rae!" The changeling said as he came in. He had on a very determined smile, one that she didn't trust.

"It's Ra-ven, Raven. Two syllables." She responded without opening her eyes.

"Whatever Rae." He said, grinning cheekily. Then he got serious. "Raven, why do you do it?" Why do you cut yourself?" He asked her. Raven looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes. _There's no way I can lie to him, let alone just ignore his question. I guess I'll just tell him. _She thought.

"I… I need a way to express myself without hurting people." She said. "If I express my emotions people get hurt, and–" She was interrupted by Beastboy slapping his hand over her mouth. She glared up at him, but he ignored it.

"That is a bullshit excuse and you know it." He snapped. "It's been two years since we defeated Trigon and you know as well as I do that you can express emotion. So don't talk until you are ready to tell me the truth." She looked at him, surprised. She doesn't usually see him serious, let alone angry, so it was a little scary. She pulled his hand from her mouth, ready to talk.

"It's because you miss _her._ You still love her, even though she lied and said she forgot you, and then came back a broke your heart _six times _in one year. You still love her. You still wish she would come back and actually love you back." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. They both knew who she was talking about.

He wrapped around her waist. "But Rae I _don't _love her. I never did. I miss her because the girl I love doesn't notice me. I try and try but she just doesn't know how I feel and I've always been too scared to tell her. So I went for… _her _because she's the closest I could come to happiness without the girl I love." He said, staring deep into Raven's eyes.

"Whoever she is, she's an idiot for not noticing a sweet guy like you." Raven said, angry at the girl.

"Don't call yourself an idiot." Beastboy said sternly.

"Wait… so _I'm _the girl you love?" She asked hopefully. He nodded meekly. Before he realized what was happening she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his lightly. Then, too soon, she pulled away. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." She said smiling.

He mock pouted. "I was not done kissing you." He said before pressing his lips to hers again, this time much more passionately. They kissed until they ran out of air.

"I love you, Gar." She said.

"I love you to Rae." He said, and then he paused. "So does this mean we're a couple?"

"Yes Gar."

"Cool!" He paused again. "Gar?" He questioned.

"Short for Garfield." She said smiling.

"I love it." He said before kissing her passionately again.

_BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBRAEBBRAEB BRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE_

In the watch room for the safe room, a metallic man and a stoplight dress teen stared at the screen as they witnessed something they never thought would happen, their jaws on the ground. While a purple-dressed orange-skinned alien flew from the room down to give the new couple one of her infamous and painful hugs.

**How was it? Yes, yes I know that it was a giant marshmallow eating bunny, but please R&R anyways KK? Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
